Little Rook
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Billy Billions upgraded his de-aging gun, but like usual things didn't go the way the small villain planned. The result is soft, fluffy and so very adorable... And Ben has to babysit it. (BenRook near the end)


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

**Little Rook.**

"So... You can fix it right?" Ben asked, adjusting the soft bundle in his arms. Naturally the three-year-old refused to be held by anyone else other than Ben. Even 'Magiter Tens-on" hadn't been allowed to hold the toddler. Unless he wanted a squirming and wailing child in his arms.

"It would easier if it wasn't in pieces." Driba muttered as he and Bluckic looked at the magenta colored pieces of the de-aging gun.

Ben rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that Billy Billion's robotic babysitter had blasted the gun the moment he got his hand on the weapon. Ben had been a little preoccupied at the moment. "Billy's not even being original this time."

"No, but this is way more dangerous than just turning you and Rook eleven again." Max pointed out, his eyes on the toddler sitting on Ben's lap. If Ben hadn't been Ditto at the time, he wouldn't have been too small and Billy would have hit him with his de-aging ray as well.

And then they could have been stuck with a three-year-old Omnitrix-wielder.

"Yeah, it is." Ben agreed and pulled Rook's fluffy tail from the toddler's mouth, _again_. Why suck your thumb if you could put of your tail in your mouth? At least Rook's proto-armor was able to adjust to Rook's current size.

Ben looked back at his grandfather, a small frown on his face. "Last time Billy used his gun on us, our minds stayed our proper age. So why is Rook all..." Ben snorted, this time he had to pull three of Rook's fingers from the toddler's mouth. "Three?"

"Rook's three Ben," Max reminded him. "His mind isn't developed enough to hold onto eighteen years worth of memories. That's probably why he's so attached to you. Most of his time on Earth has been spend you." Max smiled softly. " And from what I understand his memories are fuzzy and mentally he really is-"

"Three." Rook proudly interrupted, holding up three fingers. He turned his head up to look at Ben. "Want tool back."

"You'll get your proto-tool back as soon as Bluckic and Driba get you back to normal." Max tried to assure Rook, bending down to meet the toddler's eyes.

Rook looked at Max, his eyes widened and he let out a small squeak before burying his head against Ben's chest.

"Shs... Hey, now, it's okay little guy." Ben murmured while rubbing soothing circles on the toddler's back. "Sure, grandpa Max is big, but he's a real softy. He's not gonna hurt 'cha." He smiled when Rook curiously peeked up. "That's better buddy. No need to be scared. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

Rook beamed. "Ben a hero!"

"You got that right, buddy." Ben grinned down at the toddler before looking at his grandfather again. "Can we keep him like this?"

"Ben..."

"Just kidding." Ben chuckled and patted Rook's head. "Oh, he's way softer like this."

"Revonahganders are born with baby-soft fur." Bluckic informed Ben who was now petting Rook's head. "Much like young earth mammals."

"Their fur stays like that till they're around nine or ten." Driba added, not looking up from the pieces of the broken de-aging gun.

"So that's before this thing falls off." Ben concluded, gently tugging the tip of Rook's tail out of the toddler's mouth. He knew Rook told him the revonahgander word that the tail was called, but he didn't remember it. This was a bad habit or... "I guess you're hungry, huh?"

Turns out Ben guessed right, cause Rook turned to him, grinning widely.

"Ogia!"

"Of course you'd want that." Ben rolled his eyes, and looked at his grandfather, his expression conveying his question.

Max rubbed his chin as he thought it over. After a moment he nodded. "Alright, you can take him to Baumann's, but try to stay out of trouble."

"Sure," Ben grinned, jumping to his feet, Rook still in his arms. "Lets go, buddy."

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

For once Ben went straight to Baumann's, no detours. A moment before Ben was about to enter the shop Rook started to squirm. "Down!"

"Alright," Ben sighed and put the three-year-old down. "but you gotta stay with-" before Ben could finish his sentence the little revonahgander ran into the shop, giggling loudly. "-me." the teen blinked. "Dude..." Ben groaned before going inside.

He found Rook sitting at the bar, happily telling mr. Baumann all about his room at Plumber HQ and how Earth was really awesome, because he gotta learn all this new neat stuff and hang out with the Ben 10!

"There you are!" Ben cried stomping over to the bar and glaring at the toddler. "Don't run off like that! Something could have happened!"

Rook's feline-like eyes grew wide and he looked down at the bar. "I am sorry..."

Ben sighed, he had never meant to be the cause for such a pouty, sad look. "I'm sorry Rook." He sighed and sat down on the stool besides Rook. "I didn't mean to snap at you. But you really shouldn't run off like that. Something could have happened and I wouldn't be there to help you. Got it?"

"Uh huh" Rook nodded, his tail swinging back and forth now that he was cheerful again. "Me no want to make you worry."

"It's alright, lil' guy." Ben knew he should probably correct Rook's grammar. After all, revonahganders cared a lot about speaking properly. But then Ben figured the mistake was probably because of how fuzzy his memories were, so he decided to let it go.

Ben looked at mr. Baumann who was at looking at the two of them, his eyebrow raised. "Your partner?"

"Yeah," Ben rubbed the back of his neck. "the Plumbers are working on a solution to get him back to normal." He explained. "Please tell me you still got some of that imported Amber Ogia."

Baumann looked at Ben, the boy who lived next door to him for nearly eleven years. He then looked at the small revonahgander sitting on the bar stool and swinging his short legs back and fort. Finally he smiled and nodded. "I'll bring it to you in a moment."

Less than a minute later mr. Baumann returned with a bowl of small pieces of Amber Ogia and placed it in front of Rook who immediately dug in, getting juices all over himself.

Ben was quiet as he let the young version of his friend enjoy his meal. Once Rook was done Ben grabbed a few napkins and cleaned Rook's face. "Happy now?"

"Yes!" Rook nodded vigouresly. "It was good! Can we go splore now?"

"Sure thing." Ben answered, deciding to amuse the toddler. He reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet. Once he paid for Rook's meal Ben lifted Rook of the chair and put him down and took his head, he didn't notice how much Rook grinned when he did that. "Lets go."

Ben decided that it wouldn't hurt to take the long way back to HQ, and that's why they went to Undertown.

Little Rook's eyes were wide as he looked around, gazing at all the stuff that was being sold. "Earth is neat!"

"I know right." Ben smiled, chuckled. For some reason he suddenly found himself wondering how his necrofiggian children were doing. "Undertown is only a part of-"

Suddenly Ben found himself with an arm full of Kraho princess. "Wha-"

"Ben!" Esther smiled, pulling back slightly to look at Ben. "It's been too long since we last seen each other! Which planets did you go to that you couldn't call-" Esther stopped talking when she heard a low growl coming from the ground.

The pink girl pulled away from Ben and looked down, her eyes widening when she saw a small revonahgander standing at Ben's feet.

Rook's fur stood on end, and his tail stood straight up. "Mine!" He hissed, clinging to Ben's legs.

"Is that Rook?" Esther couldn't stop a huge grin from forming on her face.

"Uh... Yeah." Ben answered as he bent down and picked Rook up. "He'll be back to normal soon, but his memories are kinda messed up." He told Esther while he rubbed circles of Rook's bed, trying to get Rook to stop growling. "So I guess he doesn't recognize you and that's why-"

"You a thief!" Rook cried pointing at Esther who blinked in surprise.

Ben palmed his forehead. "Or he only remembers the first part of our meeting." The teen sighed. "We better go to HQ to see if we can fix this yet." He told Esther who nodded in agreement, keeping her sae distance from the hissing toddler.

"I'll see you around, I then."

Ben nodded. "I'll call you." With that said the hero turned around and walked away. Of course he didn't notice the large smile on Rook's face as they left Undertown.

**Ben-10-Omniverse.**

On their way to Plumber HQ Ben contacted the lab and found out that the Bluckic and Driba weren't finished fixing the de-aging gun yet, so instead of heading to the lab where they'd have to wait for the two Galvans to finish, Ben went to Rook's apartment.

Once there he went to the 'living room' and put Rook down on the couch. Ben then walked over to tv and turned it on. He grabbed the remote and went back to the couch where he sat down and started flipping through the channels.

Rook crawled over the couch and settled down close to Ben. "What we watching?"

Ben smiled. "You'll see." All televisions at Plumber HQ had access to over a million tv channels, but Ben was looking for something a little more... 'close to home'. "There," he said when he found the channel he had been searching for.

Disney Movie Channel.

"This something of Earth I haven't showed you yet." He told Rook, putting the remote down. "But I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Especially in his current age.

Ben was positive that if he showed Disney movies to Rook when he was back to being 18 again, the movies would constantly be interrupted by the alien's questions. As endearing as it was, it wasn't fun to answer questions throughout the _whole_ movie.

"What this called?"

...Maybe Ben spoke too soon.

"The little mermaid." Ben answered, his tone soft. "It's based on an old fairytale."

"Oh."

...

"Do they no have forks in water?"

"They eat with their hands most of the time, I guess."

"Okay."

...

"He dead?" This time Rook turned to look at Ben, worry shining in his red eyes. This time his question was answered by the movie characters.

That's how things went on during the rest of the movie. Rook would ask questions and Ben would answer them. Rook even sang along with some of the songs. Halfway through the film, Rook crawled onto Ben's lap and snuggled against the hero.

By the time the movie was finished, they still hadn't been contacted by Bluckic or Driba. So Ben decided to watch another Disney movie. Mulan this time.

Three Disney movies later the two of them were both fast asleep on the couch. Rook curled up against Ben's stomach and Ben with his arms wrapped around the toddler.

That's how Bluckic and Driba found them. They'd used their security over ride to enter Rook's apartment when no one answered their calls. The sight that greeted them in the living room had both Galvans pausing in the doorway.

"That's about the cutest thing I've ever seen." Driba cooed, clasping his tiny hands together.

"No it isn't." Bluckic disagreed.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn- oh." Bluckic halted his argument when he became aware of the pair of feline-like eyes gazing at them. "Now you've done it Driba. You woke up, Rook."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it was-"

"Be silent." Rook mumbled, staring at the two galvans through half lidded eyes. "Me sleepy."

For a few seconds Bluckic and Driba stared at the tired toddler, shared a quick look and nodded. Driba aimed the de-aging gun at Rook and fired, a white ray came out of it and surrounded Rook.

Once the light faded Rook was back to his normal age.

The Revonahgander blinked a couple of times and looked down at himself, fully remembering everything that happened. Suddenly he became extremely aware of Ben's arms which were still around him. "Oh..." That was really all he could think of saying, grateful for his fur which hid his blushing from the two galvans.

"You're welcome." Bluckic nodded his head. With that said the two small aliens turned around and left.

Rook stared at Ben. Now that he was back to his normal age he could feel ashamed for the trick he pulled when they saw Esther in Undertown. Yet, some part of him was very pleased with himself.

Maybe soon he'd actually have the courage to tell his partner about the way the human made him feel.

For a while Rook watched Ben sleep, for some reason it had an odd calming effect on him. Rook wondered if he should wake Ben up... But in the end the revonahgander simply shrugged and lay back down again, wrapping his arms around Ben as well.

Seconds later Rook joined Ben in dreamland.


End file.
